zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 170
Suggestions Magic Armor vs. Nayru's Love Specifically the Magic Armor from The Wind Waker, both are items that eliminate damage taken, surround Link with an aura, and are completely optional. Also, they have a very similar shape. Green Rupee 21:36, February 20, 2017 (UTC) : : I really like this one. Item matches were always pretty rare, and this is a unique one. Count me in. —'Ceiling Master' 22:01, February 20, 2017 (UTC) : : This one seems kind of obvious. Surprised we never had it before. Oni Link 01:54, February 21, 2017 (UTC) : : Agreed. WiseAdventurer (talk) 16:14, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Linkle vs Ralph Two naive youths who believe they are heroes. In truth however all they do is run around a lot and get horribly lost. Oni Link 01:54, February 21, 2017 (UTC) : : I like it. Green Rupee 07:50, February 21, 2017 (UTC) : : I think it's a great idea to start incorporating Hyrule Warriors stuff into the ToC. If it's here on the Wiki, we may as well use it. —'Ceiling Master' 12:26, February 21, 2017 (UTC) : : (Rubeus) Agreed. WiseAdventurer (talk) 16:14, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Comments So we might see a flood of new users interested in the Temple of Courage thanks to the discussion board and Breath of the Wild's release. But too ensure that this stays active until such a time that we have a lot of users, I suggest we dispatch with the weekly voting format and make it more que based. So basically suggestions need a certain amount of supports to get in and then are added to the que. This will ensure we have enough content to actually keep the thing running without people having to actively go back and repost their old suggestions (which you can't actually do consecutively via the only rules). I think the Temple of Courage is a fantastic way of getting people invested in the wiki. I know it's how I first ended up joining. So I think it'd be a shame if this revival fails to actually stick around. Especially with the new traffic we can be expected to see. Thoughts? Oni Link 12:37, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'm fine with passing things that don't get opposed or have a notable amount of support. We can largely keep the process the same and add the suggestions that pass to this list. Green Rupee 22:15, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with the queue idea. Since we're still pretty small, do you think a net support of +2 would be reasonable to add a match to the queue? We can always adjust it as more users get involved. —'Ceiling Master' 16:01, February 24, 2017 (UTC) I'd really feel a lot more comfortable with a +3 minimum but the fact remains that the current suggestions only have two votes each and I'm not confident in the chances that's going to change anytime soon. So I say we'll start off with +2 but let's try to up it as soon as we can. Oni Link 16:09, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Ha, that's exactly what I was thinking. I'm really hoping for more users and we'll definitely change it when that happens, to at least +3. Eventually I hope we can work it back up to whatever the original was. +5? +8? I can't even remember anymore. —'Ceiling Master' 16:19, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't think there was a specific limit. Since there was no que and just one winner each week it was just whoever had the most votes. Sometimes there were ties but generally there was enough users with varying opinions that someone stepped forward to break it (that actually caused some minor drama every now and then. I remember EverydayJoe got really pissed at me for a while after I swapped a neutral vote to an oppose on one of his suggestions. He would then consistently oppose my suggestions regardless for the weeks afterwards. Was surprisingly childish for a guy who usually acted so mature. Ah, those were the days). I have just voted, I was hesitant because I did not play all the games, in particular the spin-off such as the Hyrule Warriors games. WiseAdventurer (talk) 16:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) I'm going to let this go another week and change the fight next Sunday, March 5. I'll also be putting out an announcement on the Discussions each week; anything to get more people voting. —'Ceiling Master' 16:36, February 27, 2017 (UTC)